


Tease

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Tease

Faith's laugh is harsh in her ear. "Never figured you for the type, B."

"I'm not."

"So why the come-on?"

"I'm not coming _on_ to you, Faith."

"Oh, really? Cos from where I'm standing, _your_ hand on _my_ hip is a come-on."

Buffy steps back a pace and holds her hands up. "What hip?"

Faith smiles. "You want to play the innocent one, huh? That's okay. Tell you a secret." She leans in, breath on Buffy's earlobe. "I kinda like innocent."

"Really? Shame."

"Why's that, B?"

Buffy puts her mouth right. up. to Faith's ear and murmurs, "I am _far_ from innocent. You just gotta know what buttons to push."

And walks away.

"Son of a…" Faith watches her. "Tease."

Buffy hears, but doesn't look back.


End file.
